Absolute Zero
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: In every universe there exists a different version of the same being, totally oblivious to it's other-universe cohorts. But what happens when that shield of ignorance is broken down?


Gah! It seems like forever since I've started a new fic. I hope I haven't gotten rusty at it. Anyways! Screwed up fic ahoy! This is totally Zero/Erts, but part of it is shounen ai, and part of it is shoujo ai. You'll understand how that's possible as you read it. Oh, and the lines dictate scene (::cough::and universe::cough::) changes... so this fic basically hops back and forth between places. Just wanted to warn ya!

**Warnings**: Utter weirdness, half-AU & half-canon, shoujo ai, shounen ai (same characters, even), and probably a bunch more stuff that I'm forgetting at the moment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MK or it's characters.**

* * *

Absolute Zero

Chapter 1: Two Selves

"Zero, do you believe in alternative universes?" Clay sat cross-legged on his bed and adjusted his glasses, staring intently at his dark haired classmate.

"Alternative universes? What do you mean?"

"Universes that coexist on top of each other, but whose inhabitants are totally oblivious to each other."

"Ah..." Zero laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"The general belief is that each universe has the same people living in it, only those people are slightly different in each one. I find it interesting to think that there could be several thousands of you or me, but each is original from the others because of subtle or not-so-subtle differences. "

"Okaaay..."

"Doesn't that make you wonder what your other selves are like? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Both of you, shut the hell up." Hiead snapped, already trying to go to sleep.

"Ah... sorry! Good night." Clay put his glasses at the head of his bed and snuggled into his bed's covers.

"Night." Zero shifted around to stare at the stars. "Hmm... that... does make me wonder," he thought, getting lost in the abyss of space. "My other selves..."

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house as a young, fifteen year old girl came running down the stairs, pulling on her school uniform's shirt as she ran. 

"Got up late again, didn't you, Rei?" A brown haired, purple eyed girl teased.

"Shut up, Kizna."

She smirked. "Don't be cross with me. _I _got up on time."

"Didn't I say shut up? It's none of your business when I wake up. It's not like you're my mother."

"No, but I _am _your step-sister and I _am _two months older than you, Rei."

"How many times have I told you to call me Zero?" Zero grabbed a piece of toast with her mouth as she fixed her uniform's tie.

Kizna sighed and got Zero a plate. "You know my... our... mother hates that." Kizna's eyes shifted to Zero's chest, or lack there of. "And I see you're still binding your breasts."

"They get in my way during lacrosse." She sat down and continued eating her toast. "Binding is the only thing that fixes the problem."

"You know, you're never going to get a date if you keep..." Kizna found herself knocked from her train of thought by the beeping coming from their driveway. "Ah!" Kizna peeked through their kitchen window's curtains, "Looks like Kris is here to take us to school."

"Oh," Zero gave Kizna a flat, unenthusiastic look, "I can hardly contain my excitement."

Kizna slapped Zero upside the head. "Don't smart mouth your older sister." She looked at Zero, who was now rubbing the back of her head. "Now, hurry up and get your shoes on. _I _happen to care whether or not I'm late to class."

* * *

"I can't believe you were late again!" Kizna spat across the cafeteria table, "I thought you going to work on that!" 

"Our alarm didn't go off." Zero poked at his food.

"Well, _Hiead_ was on time."

"Hiead is a freak, okay? The bastard has an internal alarm or something."

"That isn't an excuse! If Hiead can do it, you can too." Kizna suddenly found herself the recipient of a heated glower. "Don't look at me like that," she narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"Um, excuse me..." Kizna and Zero looked up to see Rome standing at the end of their table. "Do you mind if I sit with you, or would that be interrupting something?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Kizna blushed and stared at her food. "You can sit here. You won't be interrupting."

"Hey, where's Erts?" Zero asked, gulping down the last of his meal.

"He said he had a few things to do, so he's taking his meal in his room." Rome smiled softly, "I told him I'd take it to him after I finish," Rome said as she held up a bag of food.

"I'll do it for you!" Zero hopped out of his seat enthusiastically.

Rome blinked at him for a moment. "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you with such things."

"It's no problem!" Zero grinned and snatched the bag, "This way you don't have to hurry through your dinner."

Rome practically shined, "How nice of you!"

"Nice my ass." Kizna raised an eyebrow at Zero, "You just want to see Erts, right."

Zero pretended to be shocked my Kizna's words, "Kizna! I am truly hurt! Why is it so impossible to think that the reason I'm doing this is to help out Rome-senpai?"

Kizna smirked, "Because I know you better than that."

"Yeah, whatever." Zero began to jog out of the cafeteria. "See you at tomorrow's morning practice!"

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE LATE!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kizna sat down and sighed, "Such a hassle." Suddenly it became apparent to her that the older girl sitting next to her was giggling. "Ah! Um..." Kizna blushed again.

"You two have a wonderful relationship." Rome smiled, "You are very lucky."

"Yeah..." Kizna's view automatically wandered over to Ikhny, who was sitting, slouched down, across from her own partner, "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" 

"Nah, I was the one who came running around the corner!" Zero said as she helped the blonde girl she had just collided with pick up her books.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Nope. I ran into your air bags." Zero smirked.

"Air bags?" She suddenly noticed Zero was pointing at her breasts. "Oh! Um... uh..." She found herself turning bright red as she stood up, now hugging her books to her chest. "I'd... I'd better get to class!" She blurted out as she turned sharply and ran off.

"Hey! Wait! What's... " Zero called after her, but was unheard. "... your name..." Zero stared at the place the girl had just been. "Well, that was interesting." She got off her knees and brushed the dirt off of her skirt just as the second bell rang, "Ah! Damn it! I'm late!" She began to sprint to her class, "Kizna is going to kill me!"

It didn't take more than a minute for Zero to get to her class, and when she did arrive, she was greeted with quite a surprise: at the front of the class was the blonde girl she had just run into in the hall. "You're late, Rei Enna!" The teacher scolded.

"It's _Zero, _and I know I'm late." Zero made her way to the back of the room, which is where she always sat.

"Actually, Miss. Rill... it was my fault she was late. I accidentally ran into her in the hallway and..."

"No need to cover for me. I ran into _you_." Zero leaned back and put her feet on her desk.

"But..."

"Okay. Whatever." Rill put her palm to her forehead and sat down at her desk, "I don't care. Just introduce yourself."

"Umm..." The girl looked down at her feet and fidgeted a bit "My name is Erts Virny Cocteau, and I've just transferred here from an all girl's school a few miles away. I didn't fit in at that school, so I'm hoping that maybe it will be better here..."

* * *

"Hey Erts!" Zero said cheerfully as he strode into Erts' private room. 

"Zero!" Erts smiled as he put down the book he was reading and scooted back on his bed. "What brought you here?"

Zero smiled and put the food bag down in front of Erts. "Your dinner."

Erts chuckled, "I see you stole it from Rome."

"Hey! I wouldn't say I _stole_ it" Zero sat on the bed across from Erts. "Hey Erts..."

"Hmm?" Erts munched on a semi-solid food stuff.

"Do you believe in alternative universes?"

"Huh?"

"Do you believe that there is more than one version of us, all living in different universes?"

"I suppose it's possible. Why?"

"Clay was talking about it this morning, and I can't stop thinking about it for some reason."

"You _actually _listened to _Clay_?"

"There is a first for everything." Zero pouted.

Erts laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Zero snatched a bite of one of Erts' side dishes. "I want to know what my other selves are like. I want to know how we're different."

Erts put his now-empty food container on one of his side tables. "I understand why that would be interesting to find out. I often wonder how I would have turned out if I had never developed EX." Zero nodded, stretched and laid back on Erts' bed. "I'd also like to see a world that didn't have to worry about Victim attacking."

Zero closed his eyes. "You will see it. When we're both pilots, we'll end the war. We'll see a universe at peace together."

Erts smiled and watched Zero for a moment. Suddenly he thought of something as he saw Zero begin to fall asleep. "Um.. Zero... " He poked his friend lightly, "you know, _I_ don't mind you sleeping here, but I believe you'll get in trouble if it's discovered that you aren't in your room."

"Oh yeah." Zero stretched again and got off the bed. "I guess I should head back to the room I share with the bastard and the geek." Zero smiled back at Erts. "Tomorrow we train, right?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Please R & R, yo. I'd love to hear how weird you think this is or how much it confused you XD


End file.
